The Roar of the Worlds
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = When You Wish Upon a Scare }} The Roar of the Worlds is the first episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang visits a sci-fi museum, however, a robotic lion haunts the place! Plot It was a quiet night. The grand opening of the Sci-Fi Museum was tomorrow, and a security guard was looking around. “Man,” he said, stopping at the exhibit of the robot lion prop used for the latest sci-fi film, Return of the Robot Lion. “I love that movie! And so does Jeff.” He takes out his phone and takes a picture of the robot lion. He texts it to Jeff, and waits for Jeff’s reply. Jeff’s text said: “That’s cool. Look at this funny sign I saw.” A picture of a sign reading: Don’t Text While Being a Security Guard of a Museum pops up. Jeff wrote another text reading: “What kind of security guard would text while guarding a museum?” The security guard replied, “yeah, lol.” He suddenly realized he was texting, and put the phone away. The robot lion was gone. Meanwhile, Jeff was guarding another museum far away. Back in the Sci-Fi Museum, the security guard was looking around. “Hey, come out thief!” exclaimed the security guard. He laughed. “You can’t leave until morning. Might as well give me back the robot lion prop. Dude, really. I’ll look for you all night if I have to.” Suddenly, he bumped into the robot lion prop. However, something was off. The eyes weren’t just dark turned off lights, they were glowing red. It roared as the security guard screamed. … The next day, the Mystery Machine was driving along. “Wow guys,” said Daphne. “I can’t wait to get to the Sci-Fi Museum. It was nice of Jimmy Stunt to get us free tickets.” “Why did you ask him to anyway?” asked Fred. “I love sci-fi,” explained Daphne. “It’s always been my favorite genre of TV-shows, movies, and books.” “Like, I don’t know about you Scoob,” said Shaggy. “But, like, I prefer cookbooks and cooking shows.” “And cooking movies,” added Scooby. “Like, oh yeah, and cooking movies,” said Shaggy. “Is that the Sci-Fi Museum up there?” asked Velma, pointing up ahead. “Yep,” said Daphne. “Pretty cool, huh?” The Mystery Machine parked in front of a massive, futuristic building. They got out and walked inside. They handed the ticket guy their tickets and began to walk around. “Alright,” said Daphne. “The first thing we need to see is the actual prop they used for that robot lion movie. It should be right around this corner.” “Like, what do you say we look for the Sci-Fi Restaurant, Scoob?” asked Shaggy. “Why not?” asked Scooby. He and Shaggy began to walk away. They soon found themselves in front of a map. “It’s on the third floor,” said Shaggy. “Like, let’s take the elevator.” “Way ahead of you,” said Scooby, who was already at the elevator. Shaggy walked over and they stepped inside. Scooby pressed the button for the third floor, and it slowly began to go up. The walls were made of glass, and they slowly passed hundreds of pictures of food. Suddenly, they saw a strange shadowy shape climbing the wall next to them. It vanished from sight. “Like, I wonder what that was,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, they both looked up. On the glass top of the elevator, they could see the robot lion! “Like, zoinks!” exclaimed Shaggy. Suddenly, the robot lion began to pound on the glass. “Like, don’t panic Scoob,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, the top shattered and the lion got in. “Panic!” exclaimed Scooby. He rapidly began to press the button for the third floor. It still went up slowly, and Shaggy ran in circles from the robot lion. It finally reached the third floor, and Scooby and Shaggy got out. They closed the door before the lion reached it. “Phew,” said Shaggy. “That was a close one.” “You think?” asked Scooby. “Like, we should avoid that weird robotic lion,” said Shaggy. “Yeah,” said Scooby. They continued walking. “Like, maybe we should leave the museum too,” said Shaggy. “No, look!” exclaimed Scooby. He pointed to a massive food court. People were pressing buttons on devices at their tables, and UFOs were flying ahead and dropping their food off. “Let’s dig in!” “Like, I’m with you, Scooby-Doo,” said Shaggy. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were walking towards the robot lion prop. “This is going to be so cool!” exclaimed Daphne. “I’ve watched that movie so many times. It’s based off a book that was based off a movie that was based off a book, and so on. Eventually you just reach a book that isn’t even related to the robot lion. Fun fact about sci-fi, my favorite genre is sci-fi!” “How exactly is that related to sci-fi?” asked Velma. “Yeah, it’s more related to you,” said Fred. Suddenly, they came to a stop in front of the robot lion from Return of the Robot Lion exhibit. It was gone. A police officer was standing by it. “Hello kids,” he said. “I’m Detective David Jonas. I’m afraid this exhibit was stolen, so I’m investigating it.” He held up a notebook with a black cardboard cover and wrote something down. “We’re detectives too,” said Fred. “Can we help out?” “Sure, why not?” asked Jonas. “Tell me if you find anything.” They walked off, and ran right into Scooby and Shaggy. “Like, we just ran into a… a monster!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Was it the robot lion?” asked Fred. “How can you tell the difference?” asked Scooby. “So it was a robot lion, but maybe not the robot lion?” asked Daphne. “Like, yep,” said Shaggy. Daphne held out an autographed photograph of the robot lion from the movie. “That’s the one,” said Scooby. “Well gang,” said Fred. “It’s time to split up and search for clues. Daphne, you, Scooby, and Shaggy check out where Scoob and Shag saw the lion. Velma and I will investigate around here.” “Alright,” said Daphne. “So guys, where did you see the robot lion?” “The elevator,” said Shaggy. “We’ll take the elevator to the gift shop and I’ll get some sci-fi stuff,” said Daphne. “Like, I guess that works,” said Shaggy. “We’ll have searched all there is to be searched,” agreed Scooby. They all climbed into the elevator. Daphne pressed the button for the fifth floor, and it quickly began to move. “Like, that’s odd,” said Shaggy. “It was moving so slowly earlier.” “Maybe that’s a clue,” said Daphne. The elevator came to a stop on the fifth floor, and they got out. The entire floor was a massive gift shop. Daphne led them to the DVD section, where she began to pull out movies. “There are all collector’s editions,” she said. “Like, cool,” said Shaggy. Scooby looked over and asked, “how can you tell?” “This gold UFO symbol is used by the company who manufactures these particular DVDs when it’s a collector’s edition,” explained Daphne. She took them over to the check out, followed by Scooby and Shaggy. There was a man there. “Hey!” he exclaimed. “I’m Jordan, would you like to buy any of these drawings? A dollar each.” He was using a blue pen to draw UFO pictures. “Sure,” said Daphne, “and these DVDs.” Jordan took the DVDs and looked at them. He put them in a bag along with the drawing. “Forty-two dollars.” Meanwhile, Fred and Velma were in the elevator. It was moving quickly, then began to go slow. On the wall beside them, the robot lion crawled up. “Is that the robot lion?” asked Fred. “I think so,” said Velma. The robot lion jumped onto the elevator. “Oh great!” exclaimed Fred. “What are we going to do?” “It doesn’t matter,” said Velma. “Just not anything crazy.” She blinked, and saw Fred on the top of the elevator. “Fred!” exclaimed Velma, “I said not anything crazy!” “I can’t hear you Velma,” said Fred. He tossed her a rope. “Hold this!” Fred jumped down to the side of the elevator with the robot lion. “Okay robot lion,” he said. “For years I’ve wanted to stop evil robots on the side of an elevator. Now, thanks to you, my dream is coming true.” “This is not a good idea,” muttered Velma. “Don’t worry about it-” began Fred, when all of a sudden the robot lion roared and sliced the rope with his claws. As Fred fell, he screamed. The robot lion jumped off, and the elevator began to go fast. “I’m okay!” called Fred. Velma sighed. She climbed up onto the top and tied a rope to it. She climbed down to Fred. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne were wandering along the first floor. They bumped straight into an exhibit, which slid aside, revealing a secret passageway. “Huh,” said Daphne. “I wonder what’s back here.” “One way to find out,” said Scooby. “Like, look it up on the internet?” asked Shaggy. “Yup,” said Scooby. “We don’t have time, this could lead to more cool sci-fi stuff,” said Daphne. She led them through. Daphne pulled out a flashlight, and saw two shadowy shapes. Fred and Velma walked over. “Boy are we glad to see you,” said Fred. “We searched the elevator, then hit the gift shop,” said Daphne. “The guy working there gave me a UFO picture he drew with blue ink for only a dollar. I think his name was Jordan. I also got some collector’s edition DVDs!” “We had a run in with the robot lion,” said Fred. “Right,” said Velma. “Fred and I discovered this secret passageway. It leads all through the museum.” “Also, like, did you notice anything odd about the elevator?” asked Shaggy. “More like slow about the elevator,” commented Scooby. “Whenever the robot lion attacks, it goes slower,” said Daphne. “Interesting,” said Velma. “That might be our first clue.” “Like, I got another clue for you,” said Shaggy. “Really Shaggy?” asked Fred. “What is it?” “Him!” exclaimed Scooby, pointing behind Fred and Velma. They turned around and saw the robot lion right there. “Okay gang, I have a plan,” said Fred. “Run!” The chase scene starts. Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are running from the robot lion. They duck into the alien costumes and hide in an exhibit as it walks by. Fred and Velma are running from the robot lion. They jump into the elevator and press a button. It starts off going fast, then goes slow the robot lion appears and begins to run up the wall. The elevator stops, and they get out. Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are running from the robot lion. Daphne runs off in another direction and into the gift shop. She hands the robot lion a DVD, then runs off. It roars. Scooby and Shaggy are running along. The robot lion bolts up behind them. They run into the food court. The robot lion bolts in, and everybody runs out. It begins knocking things over. Scooby and Shaggy both jump onto one of the many UFOs rotating around the food court and end up in the kitchen. The chase scene ends. Fred, Daphne, and Velma ran into the kitchen. They found a chef writing something down with a black pen. He looked up. “Oh, hey,” he said. “I’m Bill. The chef here. I’m just writing down an order, would you like anything?” “No thank you,” said Fred. The gang walked out of the kitchen and saw a note written in an eerie shade of red. MYSTERY INC., LEAVE NOW AND NEVER RETURN. FROM YOUR GOOD FRIEND, THE ROBOT LION. Fred tore it down. “Your… good friend?” asked Scooby. “I think I know who’s behind this,” said Velma. “Great,” said Fred. “Time to set a trap!” Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were in the elevator. “Like, good thing we’re safe,” said Shaggy. “Safe as ever,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the elevator slowed. The robot lion came up beside them and jumped onto the elevator. Suddenly, the speed increased at an extreme level, and the robot lion crashed into the celling. The door opened, and out came Scooby, Shaggy, and one robot lion. “Time to see who this robot lion really is,” said Fred. He tugged off the mask. “I knew it, Detective David Jonas!” “Just as I suspected,” said Velma. “Our first clue that the robot lion wasn’t real was the elevator. It always slowed when the robot lion came. That’s because they elevator is moved with a powerful magnet.” “But so is David’s lion costume,” explained Fred. “It was always closer to the magnet, letting it go up fast and the elevator slow. Of course the second clue was the note. You wrote it in a red pen.” “All of our other suspects had other colored pens,” said Daphne. “Oh, makes sense,” said Scooby. “Like, I don’t understand why,” said Shaggy. “Because, I’m a huge sci-fi fan!” exclaimed the detective. “Just like me!” exclaimed Daphne. “I needed to have that costume for my collection,” said Detective David Jonas. “So I stole it. But when other detectives decided to try to find it, I had to scare you off. And I would have succeeded, if it weren’t for you meddling kids and your dog.” “But where’s the real costume?” asked a security guard, walking over. “Simple, in the passageways,” said Velma. “We’ll find it,” said the guard. “I’d like to thank you kids for solving this case.” “Nothing to it,” said Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Sci-Fi Museum Notes/trivia *None Quotes *"And so does Jeff!” – Security guard Home media *TBA